<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kindling by WilliamsHeresy (MovesLikeBucky)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313601">Kindling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/WilliamsHeresy'>WilliamsHeresy (MovesLikeBucky)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slow Show - mia_ugly, Warlock (TV) Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Erasmus/William, Gen, because I have lost control of my life!, it's poetry y'all!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/WilliamsHeresy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire is creation<br/>Fire is destruction<br/>It consumes, it renews<br/>A rebirth from ashes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Slow Show Metaverse, Warlock fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kindling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/gifts">ThyErasmusBeDelivered (D20Owlbear)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790668">Like a Thief</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/ThyErasmusBeDelivered">ThyErasmusBeDelivered (D20Owlbear)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ThyErasmusBeDelivered wrote such an amazing take on the Execution Swap from Season 6 that I could not stop myself!  It was still bouncing around in my head during my creative writing class, and we had the poetry prompt of "Nature's effect on the individual" and I was like "well....fire is nature &gt;_&gt;" and so here we are!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feathers and pine needles</p>
<p>Bracken and sticks</p>
<p>Dry kindling in dry times</p>
<p>The air stings my throat</p>
<p>The ropes cut into my wrists</p>
<p>The man in front of me laughs</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fire is creation</p>
<p>Fire is destruction</p>
<p>It consumes, it renews</p>
<p>A rebirth from ashes</p>
<p>There will be no rebirth for me</p>
<p>The man in front of me laughs</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The flames climb over me</p>
<p>Singing my clothes</p>
<p>Crackling in my hair</p>
<p>Blistering my skin</p>
<p>I gasp, but cannot breathe</p>
<p>The man in front of me laughs</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoke fills my lungs</p>
<p>I hold on to myself</p>
<p>I hold on to my beloved</p>
<p>In my heart</p>
<p>Whatever the cost of this</p>
<p>My beloved will be free</p>
<p>And that will have to be enough</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I close my eyes</p>
<p>I let the flames take me</p>
<p>They consume, and they renew</p>
<p>A rebirth from ashes</p>
<p>The man in front of me laughs</p>
<p>The witch’s magic is powerful</p>
<p>He won’t be laughing much longer</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and join us in Warlock Hell in the <a href="https://discord.gg/fK2mK67">Warlock Party House Discord</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>